Premonitions
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Set during the scene when Kimberly, Clear and Thomas are in the gas station; Kimberly has a premonition but doesn't tell anyone about it and could get someone killed by keeping quiet. (bad summary, sorry)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me   
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm writing F.D. fics like crazy and I wanted to write one with Kimberly and Clear so I thought I'd write this. It takes place in and around the scene at the gas station; it's probably just me but I remember something else different happening in that scene in the movie then shown in the video. But, oh well....that's okay. So, it takes place while Thomas is pumping gas as well as after Kimberly had her "white van" premonition. Also, I know the title is really lame but I couldn't think about anything else, so sorry for that.   
  
Another Note: This is completely random but does anyone else watch those "I Love the 70's/80's" shows on VH1? Those shows are hilarious! Sorry, I know it's random but I'm watching "I love 1971" right now and they're showing an old commercial about a car accident...it kinda reminded me of F.D.2. Okay, now they're showing this really "scary" show about a real boy and a world full of puppets and a talking flute. If you could see this show...it's really weird... Okay sorry about that: on with the story, read and review.   
  
Premonitions   
  
As she paced down the stark gas station store aisles, the only thing on Kimberly Corman's mind were the haunting words of the equally haunting mortician. Nothing he had said made any sense and served only to creep her out even more; she had no idea what he had meant when he had told her that new life defeated Death. But she prayed that she would find out soon enough, before it was too late.   
  
Kimberly sighed as she passed the candy aisle, wandering aimlessly, not quite ready to join Clear Rivers and Thomas Burke outside. She paused in front of the coffee machines, trying to decide if she wanted to spend three dollars on a cup of thick "coffee." Sighing once again, she decided to skip the coffee and go straight for sugary-goodness in the form of a candy bar. She desperately needed sugar, for she had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours, unable to sleep for a variety of reasons.  
  
As she headed back toward the shelf stocked with candy, Kimberly was nearly knocked to the ground by a group of homely teenage boys, laughing and fighting over something that one of them had. The boys didn't even stop when they jostled her, causing Kimberly to let loose yet another sigh, this one of annoyance. She figured that if she wasn't so tired, she would yell something to the boys, for that was the sort of mood she was in. The nameless boys disappeared behind another shelf and Kimberly returned her attention to the candy bars before her.   
  
Grabbing a handful of Milky Ways (and one 3 Musketeers bar, because that was her favorite sort of candy), she headed back toward the checkout counter, more then eager to leave the gas station. It wasn't a surprise that she was a little jumpy, still thinking of the mortician's words, as well as the words Clear had said when they had first pulled into the gas station. The blonde Flight 180 survivor was slightly upset but even more worried, glancing around at all the gas pumps, cars and people with wide eyes.   
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is here?" Clear asked from the backseat, leaning forward, against her seatbelt.   
  
Thomas had looked at her in the rearview mirror, a flicker of doubt crossing his face. "Clear, the tank's almost empty, I don't think we can make it home without refilling." He told her, glancing over at Kimberly for some input. For a brief moment she envisioned an explosion when she shut her eyes but had remained silent, unsure of whether it was a sign or not. If she had said something, Clear surely have had insisted they continue, which probably would have only got them stuck on the side of the road, forty minutes from home.   
  
While Thomas was pumping the gas, Clear had stuck her head out the window and snapped helpful hints, not finding it amusing when Thomas had pretended to flick gasoline in her direction. She had only come outside when Kimberly had gone into the gas station store. Just before she had disappeared into the store, Clear had called out a semi-warning to her, which still rang in her ears, "Careful, Kimberly, this place is a death-trap! Watch out for the signs."   
  
Now Kimberly wished she had said something about the momentary explosion she had seen behind her eyelids but knew that it was too late now; as soon as she joined Thomas and Clear outside, they would leave and she would be convinced that what she saw was nothing. She paused again, this time to grab a Red Bull can out of the side freezers, remembering Thomas had asked her to grab one for him.   
  
Kimberly frowned slightly when she saw the gaggle of boys were loitering around the check-out counter, trying to scrounge up enough money between them to buy a pack of cigarettes. One of the boys was playing with a silver lighter, flicking it but unable to get even a spark. Kimberly stopped in her tracks, frowning as she watched the boys, her mind flicking back to the explosion she had saw.   
  
Another boy, far more hawkish and much more unattractive then the others, snatched the lighter away from the first and flicked it on, a small flame rising from the gasoline inside. For a moment, the flame stayed perfectly still, wavering slightly but before the second boy could flick the lighter off, the flame grew slightly larger and licked his shirt collar. With a laugh, the gangly boy rolled his eyes, clearly trying to appear unfazed as she glanced around him, slipping the lighter unseen into his pocket.   
  
Kimberly watched the boys pay for their cigarettes, the man behind the counter didn't care whether they were underage or not, and then retreat outside and open the pack, nudging their skateboards around. She quickly paid for her candy and drink and headed out to join Thomas and Clear, the plastic bag twisting around her wrist. Thomas was just finishing pumping the gas and Clear finally decided it was time to leave her spot by the safety-switch, crossing to the car to close the gas cap.   
  
With a sidelong glance at the skateboarding teenagers, Kimberly quickened her pace, feeling slightly foolish for admitting to herself that the clumsy teens were making her nervous, attempting to perform tricks on their rickety boards.   
  
"Wait a second... 'new life defeats death; follow the signs?' Where did you find that guy?" Thomas was saying to the blonde, smiling as he noticed Kimberly approached. He leaned against the back of his black SUV, ignoring the slight frown on Clear's face.   
  
"I know, I thought he was supposed to help us, not freak us out." Kimberly put in her word as she joined her friends, setting the bag and drink can aside.   
  
All three of them looked up when the hawkish kid who had stolen the silver lighter strode by, holding his skateboard in one hand and attempting to light a cigarette with the other, following his two friends. Clear shot him an livid look and smacked him harshly as he passed by. "What the hell are you thinking?" She snapped, glaring down at the lighter and the gasoline that coated the pavement beneath their feet.   
  
The boy with the backwards cap turned around, surprised, scoffing and attempting to look tough in front of his friends, who had turned as well. "I'm thinking: suck on my junk bee-atch." He snapped back, grinning when his friends laughed.   
  
"Little punk." Clear mumbled, rolling her eyes and letting the boys pass without trouble. The quicker they got out of the area, the better; she, Thomas and Kimberly were all on Death's list, all the rude little punks had to do was drop a lighted cigarette and they'd all be killed. She did not leave the safety of Stonybrook to get killed by the carelessness of three teenage boys.   
  
Kimberly smiled, slightly amused by the whole exchange, just as happy as Clear when the boys headed away from their car. Suddenly, her face paled and she found that she couldn't breathe, felt water filling her mouth, her throat, her lungs. She was no longer in the gas station parking but trapped in a white van, which was slowly sinking underwater.   
  
And just as suddenly, she found herself back where she had been seconds earlier, coughing and clutching at her throat, barely registering Thomas' concerned words. "Kimberly... what is it?" He placed his hands on her back, helping her lean against the back of the SUV, trying to figure out what had happened to the brunette.   
  
Clear, however, didn't have to wonder, knowing exactly what had caused Kimberly's sudden coughing fit: a premonition. "Kimberly, look at me, you have to tell us, what did you see?" She questioned, locking eyes with the visionary.   
  
When she was finally able to regain her composer, able to breathe again without tasting the thick water, she said, "I was driving a white van and I don't know I must have lost control because I crashed into a lake. I drowned." She looked terrified, eyes wide with fear, face pale, fingers still at her throat, still remembering the water that kept her from breathing.   
  
Thomas looked at her, slightly confused and even more concerned. "Wait, you were there?" He asked, brow creasing with worry. It was one thing to predict a massive pile-up while on the road but it was quite another to feel like you were drowning in a van while in a gas station parking lot.   
  
"I can practically taste the water in my mouth." Kimberly snapped, harsher then she had meant to sound, speaking out of fear.   
  
Clear frowned, looking around, eyes growing wide with fear; everywhere she looked she saw something that could cause Death to any one of them: a man on a rickety crane attempting to fix power lines, a slender woman attempting to control five dogs that were too large for her to handle, a man changing light bulbs. One man struggled to get a propane gas tank out of the back of his truck, only to drop it on the sidewalk; the teenage boys were still smoking, not having yet left the parking lot.   
  
"Okay, we should get out of here now." Clear muttered, though it wasn't a request, it was a command, and she started toward her side of the car.   
  
The blonde's eyes grew wide as she saw one of the boys pat Backwards Cap on the back, causing him to stumble forward, the burning cigarette falling from his mouth. The cigarette fell into a puddle of gasoline and ignited it before anyone had a chance to react; the spread across the lot, surrounding the gas pump a few feet away from where Thomas' car was parked.   
  
Within seconds, the pump exploded, shooting metal outward; Thomas grabbed Kimberly and both of them hit the ground, acting instinctively. Clear also dropped, seconds before a sheet of metal tore above her head; instead of beheading her, the metal whizzed past, leaving her unharmed, and instead imbedding in the chest of the rude teenage boy.   
  
Clear's eyes grew wide with fear as she watched the boy fall, blood covering his body and the pavement, as well as the boys around him. She shut her eyes, standing up and turning away, concerned about Kimberly and Thomas. They were fine, with Kimberly unable to take her eyes off the dead boy, gaze blank and mouth slightly open. "Kimberly, are you all right?" Thomas asked, looking at the brunette with concern.   
  
"I saw this...I saw some of this." She muttered numbly, guilt filling her body, just as it had when she had watched Tim Carpenter get crushed by a sheet of glass, or when her friends had gotten killed with her standing right there. She should have something, should have said something about the explosion that she had seen; maybe then she could have kept the boy from getting killed.   
  
Clear looked at her, slightly confused. "What are you talking about? What did you see?" She looked at the brunette, pursing her lips. Kimberly looked very frightened and, worse, guilty, which didn't bode well with her.   
  
"I saw something...a quick flash, an explosion...I didn't think..." Kimberly trailed off, letting Thomas put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her against him.   
  
This time, Clear narrowed her eyes, the confusion gone. "Kimberly, if you have a premonition, no matter what kind, you have to tell us. It could be a matter of life and death; none of us will survive if we keep things from each other." She snapped, not wanting to admit to herself that she was more angry at herself then Kimberly. She couldn't help but feel guilty as well, knowing that the sheet metal had been meant to kill her and not the teenager.   
  
Kimberly nodded once, staring down at the ground, knowing that would Clear had said was true. Thomas gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze, before saying, "So what does the premonition about the lake mean?"   
  
No one answered, all lost in their own thoughts for the moment; Kimberly continued to stare at her feet, knowing that she had better find the answer to Thomas' question soon.  
  
She wasn't going to let anyone else die.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry if that really sucked but I started it in Latin class and decided I had to finish it. Whether it sucked or not, just review and review honestly, thanks. And, before I end this story, back to the "I Love the 70's" thing, which I have been watching since I started typing this: that show is sooooo funny, you guys (my wonderful readers) have to watch that, it comes on all the time. Hal Sparks is the funniest one on there, you have to watch it, it will crack you up no matter what! So, until my next post...thanks for reading and review! Also, I know that Clear doesn't say "What the *hell* are you thinking" but I wanted to keep it at a PG rating. 


End file.
